


raw.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Held Down, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Remy knows what he wants: Logan knows what he wants too.





	raw.

**Author's Note:**

> Request was for Logan rawing Remy. :)

“What, cher?” Remy purrs against Logan’s mouth, and Logan shoves him back against the bed, a scowl on his face as he drags his fingers over Remy’s open hole, where he’s open and wet and already prepared. Logan’s been between his legs for  _ages_  now, and Remy? He just wants to get fucked. “Remy gotchu all hot and bothered?”

“Shut up,” Logan says, and he lines his cock up.

“Shut up? But I got such  _dulcet_  tones, you don’t–” Remy is cut off. Logan slides forward in one sudden, rough movement, and Remy chokes out a gasping noise, and Logan grabs at his hands, shoving them up above his head and pinning him hard against the bed. Remy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Logan’s right hand smacks down against his lips, the palm shoved hard against his mouth, and Remy grunts. 

“I don’t wanna hear you talk,” Logan says in a very voice. Remy can barely fucking breathe, he’s so full of Logan’s cock - he’s a short guy, but God damn, he ain’t proportional. “I wanna hear you come.”

Remy tries to say something, but it’s muffled against Logan’s palm, and Logan grins, showing his teeth. He looks vicious, and Remy shudders. After a long moment of eye contact and  _teeth_ , Logan drags himself slowly back, until just the thick, blunt head is holding Remy open, and then he slams in again.

Remy moans, and it doesn’t stop. Logan sets up a punishing pace, gripping hard at Remy’s mouth and at his wrists as he rolls his hips up bruisingly hard into Remy, and Remy can’t even pretend to hold onto himself. He is a mess of whines and grunts and groans, feeling Logan’s cock spear him open again and again and again, and he comes apart.

He can feel his own cock between their bellies, feels himself twitch and jerk, and he’s gonna die. He’s gonna  _die_ –

Logan laughs, low and dark and threatening, and he pulls his hand away. Before Remy can say a word, Logan captures his mouth under his own, and Remy whimpers against his teeth, arching up and into him.

This? This is what it’s fucking about, even if the bruises  _ache_  tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
